Ravage & Rapture
by frivolous-vixen
Summary: Serph's the silent leader of Embryon. Heat's the raging second-in-command. Two completely different personalities should clash, right? They don't. In fact, they need each other... DDS OneShot, HeatxSerph. Rated M for yaoi and language.


Disclaimer: I don't own Digital Devil Saga or the characters. *cries*

I'm back again with another OneShot with these two. I hope the last one was good, and I hope this one is just as good. I've been working really hard on my recent OneShots. Sorry that they're just OneShots though... I want to write a whole fic, but for some reason I can't bring myself to do so... Oh well. The idea for this OneShot is actually years old, yes years. I had thought it up for another couple, but never wrote it out. Since I've been in the mood to write, and Heat doesn't have enough love I thought I'd go ahead and write it out, just with these two. So, enjoy!

-PS... Yes, I know my titles suck, my summaries suck, and I _know_ my lemons suck. XD And I wanted this to be longer, but again I ended up leaving it short... Sad, right?

* * *

><p>Ravage &amp; Rapture<p>

Ravage, to attack or act upon with great violence, and Rapture, a strong feeling of joy, delight, or love. Two completely different words with two completely different meanings. And yet they can both be so passionate in the same sense. That's what most think of Embryon's leader, Serph, and his unofficial second-in-command, Heat. Both men seem so different and yet they can both be so passionate... With each other that is.

A crashing sound was heard from the command room, but because of the hour no one heard. They were all asleep; save for two. "Bastard!" A growl escaped the red heads throat. His eyes glaring as he threw his victim into the wall again, his nails ripping the fabric of his victim's shirt as he gripped at his arms. Still, nothing was said from the silver haired man.

"Say something dammit! Don't just stare at me like that! You fucking bastard! What was that out there?" The red head snarled, his teeth bearing like a wolf's. Still, no reaction. Those silver eyes just staring into pools of anger, never flinching. Serph, the leader of the Embryon had ran straight into gunfire today as one of his members were fallen while fighting with the Vanguards. Risking his life to save a young man that wasn't even important in the eyes of most of the members.

Serph remained silent. Heat grew angrier with each passing second, and he slammed Serph into the wall again, his eyes filled with a strong hatred that was in a sense being controlled. But bits and pieces of that rage was slipping through the cracks and Heat was unable to control it for very long. "You bastard, you just had to play hero out there today! You could have been shot! Killed! The Embryon needs you Serph! Dammit! If you die we... I..."

Heat's voice cracked, his breath hitched. Serph just reached up with his hands and cupped Heat's cheeks, his eyes as dull as ever. But, Heat can see something behind those gray hues, something that's alive. Maybe he's the only one who can see it, but he knows its there. Heat smacks the hands away and grabs Serph's wrists with more than enough strength to restrain them above his head. Serph doesn't fight back, he doesn't struggle or kick or shout for help. He just stares... Lips are then forced onto his, a quiet gasp escapes his throat.

_I could have lost you..._

Heat feared losing Serph more than anything, not because Embryon would be without a leader, but because he'd be useless to anyone else. Heat made the kiss more rough than he first wanted to, his tongue finding its way into Serph's mouth and soon finding his tongue, and the game of tag begins. Saliva was being swapped, that horribly wonderful taste. Heat thought for sure Serph had his own taste.

_I would never leave you so easily..._

Serph knew Heat was afraid of losing him, and at times he used this to get a rise out of the red head, even though that didn't take much anyway. Heat soon let go of Serph's thin wrists and slid his hands down that slim body he knew so well. Every curve, every dent and marred piece of flesh; he knew it all. Serph wrapped his arms around the red heads neck, loosely and his hand slipped into the red locks that were so much softer than they should be.

Heat's eyes had been closed by this point as he continued to ravage his leader's mouth with his tongue, making sure to trace every inch he could reach. Serph had every one of his teeth, Heat counted, unlike Heat whom had lost a tooth near the back of his mouth after getting punched in the jaw with the butt of a gun a few years back. Heat shifted his weight and he pulled back from the kiss finally to catch his breath. Serph panted softly, and leaned his forehead against Heat's.

For a moment they just stared into one another's eyes, just staring... Though being two completely different people, they were on the same wavelength. Serph found his hands moving over Heat's body until he found what he was looking for, and began to undo the red heads clothing. Heat did the same for Serph and soon both men were completely exposed for the heavens to see their sinful act. Heat then shoved Serph up against the wall, lifting him right off the ground with ease.

Serph knew what to do next, he wrapped his legs around Heat's waist to hold himself up better and to better position himself for what the red head had planned next. Heat forced another kiss, this one just as ravaging as the last. Serph moaned lowly in his throat as he felt the tip of Heat's cock press against his entrance. But still, Heat restrained himself from just pounding into the slim form he was holding. He growled lowly into the kiss and kissed Serph even harder than before.

Heat pressed the tip of his cock into Serph's entrance, Serph gasping into the kiss as he does. But Heat doesn't move anymore, he doesn't go in fully, just the tip of his member. Serph knew what Heat wanted, so he pulled back from the kiss and pressed his face in the cape of Heat's muscle toned neck. Heat didn't move, he restrained the impulse to slam into Serph's slim form; he was waiting for what he wanted. Serph would do anything to have Heat fill him fully and completely.

"Fuck me..." Not even a second after those words slipped through Serph's mouth did Heat slam into him completely and fully. Serph cried out and threw his head back in reaction. Was that a reaction of pain, or pleasure? Neither could really tell. But that didn't matter, no, because the two were now in sync completely as they moved against one another, Heat's torso pounding into Serph's slim one, no doubt bruising the man. Serph loved it like this...

Serph was a man of few words, obviously, and yet he made such a great leader for the Embryon, helping them hold on for all this time with the other tribes. Even if their base wasn't hidden behind a fortress, or even if they lacked the military knowledge like the others, or the number of members of their tribe, they still held on, all thanks to Serph. But Serph, inside was an unstable person. He needed this kind of contact, he needed to see and feel everything he got when he was with Heat. That rage he himself couldn't bring out, but Heat could.

He needed Heat.

Another cry of ecstasy escapes Serph's mouth as Heat continues to slam their torsos together with enough strength to shatter most peoples hips. Serph was used to it, loved it even. He even needed the feel of blood that began to drip from inside him from the force of Heat's cock ripping his insides. He needed all of this blissful pain that rocketed through his body like a bullet ricocheting off metal walls. It wouldn't take long for either to hit their climaxes. In moments like this, it never did.

They didn't try to hold back, they just wanted this feeling for a moment before things fell back into the routine they had. No one else knew about their affair, no one needed to know. Heat had too much pride to say he was fucking the leader of the Embryon, and Serph knew if it came out the others would most likely shun Heat for it; thinking he was doing it to get the second-in-command bit. They both knew better though, but still...

A few minutes pass, and the sounds of ecstasy continue as Heat continues pounding his pelvis into Serph's, driving himself deeper with each thrust. Another thrust, another cry from the usually silent man known as Serph. His cries were ringing through Heat's ears and it only drove him to slam his pelvis harder like he was possessed by a demon. A sleeping demon that could only be awaken by the sounds of his victim's cries. Serph's cries...

Finally they were both fully erect as they kept their rhythm up, practically pounding into one another and their climaxes were there. Serph hit it first as Heat sent another painfully pleasurable wave through out his body from thrusting into his slim form. He practically screamed as he tossed his head back, not caring as it hit the wall with a hard thump. He cums and that blissful white liquid squirts out, covering both his and Heat's chest. Only seconds after he cums does Heat as well, filling Serph to the point it begins to drip out of Serph's now reddened and abused entrance.

The thrusting stop finally, and Heat just stands there; holding Serph up still as they both try and catch their breath as they were both gasping for air to reach their lungs. A few minutes pass and Heat finally pulls out of Serph and stands him up; though he was a bit more unstable on his feet this time. Serph leaned against the wall heavily, still gasping. Heat stood back and looked his leader up and down before he pinned said leader to the wall yet again, but this time it was different...

Heat wrapped his arms around the slim form of Serph, pulled him close and buried his face into the silver atop his head. Serph practically melted into the embrace. This was something else he needed; real love... Most considered him to be strong ravenous, but most weren't the leader of Embryon; Serph. Heat pulled the other male closer, tightened his grip ever so slightly and sighed in contentment.

_I need you always... I love you..._

The words were always left unspoken by both men; but Heat would always think them. He wanted to say them, but he lacked the ability to do so, and he never understood why. Serph as well thought of these words multiple times a day but, being the silent leader whom barely spoke as is, and knowing the words were never needed between the two, he never spoke them.

Heat began to stroke Serph's back before he pulled away a little and reached up with his other hand, gripped at Serph's chin with such gentleness Serph sometimes had to wonder how Heat could restrain himself in those ways; and he made his leader look him in the eyes before he pressed his lips to Serph's. This kiss was far different than the one they shared a few moments ago, this one was full of love and passion. It was a loving kiss, and Serph breathed a soft sigh into it, his eyes slipping closed. Heat stared for a moment longer before allowing his own eyes to close.

_I'll never leave you... I love you..._

Serph finally found the strength to lift his arms up and wrap them around Heat's neck, running his fingers through the locks of now sweat covered hair as the two continued their kiss. Another minute passes and they break away to catch their breath yet again, but Heat soon had his lips pressed against Serph's temple, kissing it gently and softly as Serph allowed this. They just stood there for what felt like forever, Heat planting soft kisses over Serph's head and neck and Serph melting more and more into the warm embrace that held him close.

The two finally broke away however after awhile and they got dressed, not a single word being spoken all the while. Finally once dressed the two took a moment to recompose themselves and looked to one another. They didn't say anything, Heat had long forgotten his anger for Serph running into gunfire like he had. They nod, and leave the command room, each going their own way and preparing for the coming battle with the Vanguards that would surely come.

End.

* * *

><p>GAH! So damn short... I'm sorry! I like it, but its so short. Anyways, please review and tell me how it was. (But I know it was short so ya don't gotta bring that part up.)<p> 


End file.
